


Share Your Burden

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Comfort, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jack kline - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, chuck supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: This my first full attempt at a Destiel fic!Just a vampire hunt, or so it was supposed to be. Hurt/comfort
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Share Your Burden

“Cas? You ready to head out?” Dean called from the main room of the bunker, casting his eyes around the room in a quick last minute check to make sure they had whatever they needed to take down the small nest of vamps they’d located. The bunker now - it was the calm before the storm. “Yes, I’ll be right there!” Cas shouted from down the hall, and the smallest of smiles filled Dean’s face in response to Cas’s voice before sliding off his face and away. “Sam? You’ll be good to stay behind with Jack?” Cas asked, appearing through the doorway. “He’ll be fine, right Sammy? We shouldn’t be too long anway.” Dean said. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry” Sam replied, stretching back in his seat. Jack padded down the hallway from his bedroom to say goodbye, still in his pajamas from a day of lounging around. “Yes! I’m going to go watch the Star Wars prequels again! Have fun on the hunt!” he said, grinning widely. “Well, he’s certainly learned what Dean considers fun.” Sam smirked. “Shut up.” Dean replied before heading to the car, leaving an amused Sam and a laughing Jack. Cas followed right beside them, saying nothing. “I don’t want to hear it.” Dean said, to which Cas replied with a rare snort. Leaning back in the driver’s seat, Dean scanned the music options. “How about Shake It Off?” Cas requested with an all to innocent look. “I’m going to murder Sam.” Dean muttered under his breath before hitting play. 

The ride passed mostly in quiet, but not the bad quiet. The bad quiet drowns, suffocates, and consumes. This type of quiet filled the emptiness in the air, but not in a viscerous way. It offered a warm hand on your shoulder, allowing freedom from the clumsiness of words. They finally arrived at the address, a small house located on a road that diverted from the main road and headed into the woods. Opening the door and leaving the car, Dean and Cas popped open the trunk, pulling out their weapons and slamming it shut again. Cas’s eyes lingered on Dean for the briefest of extra moments before flitting away, and Dean turned. Turned and did his best to quell and ignore the warmth that bloomed in his heart at that gaze. All thoughts quickly faded into the eerie battle high. Dean bashed down the door, revealing three vampires. Two male, one female. One guy with black hair and green eyes, the other with brown hair and brown eyes. The girl looked younger by a little, blond and blue eyed. They hissed instantly and rose, revealing the razor fangs they concealed in their mouth. It was a quick dispatch, and soon all three bodies fell to the floor. However, one managed to hiss out “Jack is going to die, and you can’t save him!” before being beheaded. Chuck had infiltrated the minds of most monsters, a snide, backhanded attack on Dean, Sam, Jack, and Cas. Dean extended his hand to Cas to help him rise, the angel having been knocked to the ground during the fight. Cas took it, and lightning zipped between them as Dean helped him rise and then let go, disappearing outside without a word, dropping his sword. 

Cas followed, worry etching lines into his face as he saw Dean staring at the sky, his face hidden from view. “Dean, are you o-” Cas asked, before Dean turned to face him. Tears stood on his eyes, a single one slipping down his cheek. Warning bells went off in Cas’s head - Dean Winchester never cried. “Cas, I’m so tired. I’ve been fighting for as long as I can remember, and I can never seem to catch one damn break. Violence, bloodshed, death - that’s my life. There’s no hope in it, no light. And now one of my family is going to die, and I can’t stop it.” Dean roughly rubbed the back of his hand against his face, wiping away the tears threatening to fall. “What is even left?” Dean whispered, his voice breaking. Cas looked at him, emotion cresting inside him like a tsunami. “Dean, there is always something to fight for. I know how you’re feeling - your pain, hurt, and anger. I know. I feel it too But I know you, Dean. You cannot seriously believe fighting isn’t worth it!” Cas’s voice raised, emotion showing through, before he fell quiet again. “Please, Dean. Don’t give up. Don’t give up on me, on Sam, on Jack. You were there for me when I needed it, and I will be forever grateful. Now, I am here to share your burden.” Dean turned away again, and Cas could see he was trembling, shaking from head to toe. 

Dean turned, and instantly lost himself in Cas’s eyes. Swallowing hard, Dean replied. “Cas- What did I ever do to deserve you?” before leaning forward and taking a chance. Dean caught Cas in a kiss, wrapping Cas in his arms. It was soft, uncertain, and completely new. Cas softened in his arms, but then Dean broke back. He was scared, a deep fear that he messed up. That he ruined the journey they’d been on together, all the memories and words and laughter they had shared. When Cas met his eyes, Dean saw his own uncertainty reflected there, his own insecurities. Then, the moment shattered into brilliant shades of light and the pair crashed into each other, like a wave finally hitting home. They kissed passionately, but tenderly. Tears fell freely down both of their faces, some mix of happiness and despair. The unused years flew by, years of yearning and quick glances and sacrifice. They gripped each other fiercely, holding on like they would be ripped apart by a hurricane or a blast of wind. Soft whisperings flew between them, utterances of happiness and love and pride and astonishment. Cas pressed kisses to Dean’s freckles, softly smiling that beautiful smile of his that Dean so loved. “It appears that you were once very dearly loved by an angel.” Cas said, hope beginning to fill his eyes. “Yeah well, I wonder who that angel might be…” Dean replied quietly, and Cas knew then he would survive.The two stayed together for hours more, swapping affections and declarations that the other was the light in his life, that he would love him forever, that he would be the reason he kept on fighting.

Cas looked inside himself, realizing the calm, the  _ rightness _ that quietly lapped at his soul. In all his millenia of years, Cas thought, nothing had ever been like this. He had never felt so completely, with his whole soul. “If I’m ever lost.” Cas thought, pressing another kiss to Dean before leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder, “I can rely on him to be the beacon that guides me home.” Dean swung his arm around Cas, pulling him closer and running his fingers through Cas’s hair, promising himself he wouldn’t ever let go. “I don’t know a lot of things.” Dean thought to himself. “But I know what this is. And I know that it’s real. Real and beautiful and something I will treasure.” That night, the stars, the velvet blackness of the night, and all of the expanse of the sky stared down at them, casting them in a silver starlight glow. The very air seemed to vibrate with joy, for there was certainly enough of it emanating from the two boys sleeping and dreaming, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
